


Old Timer

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Sentient Jaegers, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherno Alpha may be old, but Gipsy can still appreciate him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Timer

Cherno Alpha was an older model, built for power and nothing else. He lumbered through his battles, his movements sluggish and not very refined. But he hit hard and almost always got his targets. In the world of Jaegers, Cherno Alpha was a relic, but Gipsy Danger held him in very high regard. 

The shatterdome was very rarely quiet, always buzzing with energy as scientists and rangers pittered about along their daily routine. The Jaegers themselves were very rarely given time to themselves, but night was always an opportune time for such endeavors. 

Gipsy walked through the hangar, his destination clear in his mind. He moved swiftly, Cherno Alpha’s intimidating form clear in his vision. The other Jaeger swiveled in his direction, stance intimidating as he waited for Gipsy.

He paused in front of Cherno Alpha, his optics taking in the heavy form. Nodding at him out of respect, he hunkered down into a position meant for sparring, his servos held in front of him in anticipation.

Cherno Alpha stared at the mech for a moment, taking in his stance, before leaning into a similar position.


End file.
